Double-ended metal halide arc discharge lamps are known. Some kinds of these lamps have achieved wide usage in entertainment lighting. One particular version of such a lamp is designated SharXS® and is produced by Osram Photo-Optic. Lamps of this type are available from Osram Sylvania Inc., Danvers, Mass. 01923. These lamps are provided in wattages from 200 to 1200 and operate at quite high temperatures. In fact, typical operating temperatures in area of the connector are in the range of 200 to 300° C. in lamp fixtures. It is, of course, imperative that the connectors employed with these lamps also be able to operate for long periods of time at such temperatures and still maintain good electrical contact. One type of socket for double-ended lamps is shown and described in German Gebrauchmuster No. 295 04 517, filed Mar. 22, 1995. The socket comprises a pair of spaced ceramic bodies containing electrical contacts in the form of a clip with a single lateral retaining spring. However, because of the limited number of contact surfaces and the single retaining spring, poor electrical and mechanical contact with the lamp can result, particularly after multiple lamp insertions and high-temperature operation. In particular, bending or over depression of the single retaining spring will result in poor or no electrical contact or a lack of contact force.